


Nozocest

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Selfcest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: Nozomi on Nozomi action.





	Nozocest

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting due to popular demand. (The original I deleted months ago, can't remember original publication date.)

Nozomi was shocked when her reflection stepped forward out of the mirror. Her cards had told her that she was going to come to face her sexuality today, but she didn’t realize it meant it literally. She took a step back, but the spitting image of her lunged forward and pushed her onto her bed. 

The medium gasped and struggled, trying to wrestle her reflection off, but the phantasm leaned in and wore a devious smile, whispering, “you know you’ve wanted this for a long time.”

Nozomi gasped, her cheeks flushed. Her grip loosened and her resistance fell slack, simply allowing the highly aroused reflection unbutton her jacket and undo her shirt. 

She hadn’t expected this sexual encounter, but she certainly wasn’t complaining. Even though she knew it was only her phantasm, Nozomi couldn’t help but feel ecstatically excited as the delicate hands gently felt along her chest and behind her back, unhooking her bra. 

As the bra slid off, Nozomi instinctively tried to cover her chest, but her reflection stopped her. “Oh come on, we literally look the same, you don’t have to be shy~” As if making her feel better, the phantasm then went onto removing her own jacket, shirt, and bra, unabashedly letting her sizeable breasts hang slightly above Nozomi’s, her nipples barely grazing her soft skin.

Poor Nozomi could feel her breathing hasten and her heart race, her cheeks unbearably hot, as she resisted the temptation to simply reach out and grab the pendulums breasts. But reminding herself that this was simply her reflection, she broke free of her own resistance and eagerly reached for the ripe fruits, squeezing them tightly and bringing them to her mouth, licking, nibbling, and sucking on the juicy nipples. 

“O-oh my!” The reflection cried, her cheeks quickly turning red with arousal, surprised by the sudden vigor, “I knew you had it in you, Nozo-tan~”  
Nozomi suckled eagerly like a hungry baby. As she felt her dick become harder than it had in the past, pushing against her reflection’s pussy, she quickly began to felt a wet warmth from her crotch soaking into her skirt. 

Letting go of the massive tits, Nozomi was going to reach forward to pull the other’s skirt off, but was interrupted by the reflection leaning forward, both her hands grabbing onto hers, and pushing their lips together. As Nozomi felt the warm, squishy tongue roll against her own, she could feel her reflection’s fingers gripping tighter onto her hand, and her crotch grinding faster against her shaft. 

When the kiss finally broke, leaving trails of drool running down Nozomi’s chin, the reflection sat up, pulling her lover’s dick out from under her skirt. Nozomi quickly undid the doppelganger’s skirt and pulled her panties aside. She was a bit surprised her reflection didn’t have a dick too, but she didn’t mind.

The reflection was all too eager to push the throbbing cock into her pussy and to begin bouncing up and down, her sweat dripping down her tummy rolls. Almost immediately, she began moaning loudly, her rhythm matching Nozomi’s. 

Nozomi thrusted excitedly, her hands on her reflection’s hips. Her fingers quickly found themselves behind on the reflection's ass, squeezing tightly, as she pulled her in even closer. Tilting her head up as her reflection bend down, she met lips once again, feeling up inside her lover’s mouth with her tongue and swallowing up all the saliva that dripped down her throat. 

After she broke the kiss, the reflection sat up again, gyrating her hips on Nozomi’s dick. She could feel the other’s cum beginning to build up in the shaft, so she quickly leaned back, grinding the tip against her walls, and let out a cry as she felt her lover cumming. 

Nozomi felt her mind going blank for a moment as her cum poured out of her and into her reflection’s pussy. She laid in bed limp, her lungs parched and her strength sapped from exhaustion. 

The reflection sat up and slowly lifted, letting Nozomi’s dick plop out of her. Spreading her pussy apart with two fingers, she let the small waterfall of cum drip out and splatter onto Nozomi’s balls. Just as tired as her lover, she scooted up into bed and cuddled her, gently kissing her neck. 

Just then, the door opened, and there stood Eli. 

“Sorry I took so long, I-...”

“...Oh, Elicchi… Do you wanna join?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is such an old fic and I honestly am not satisfied with it but if popular demand then here ny'all go.


End file.
